The Set-Back
by laurenalysee
Summary: Bella and Edward are in the summer of their junior year. They are getting ready for the future when they find out about one major set-back in their plans...a baby. Follow Edward and Bella through the ups and downs of teen pregnancy. AH HEA E/B
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome, I hope you will love my story as much as I do! Also, I own nothing.**

 **BPOV**

"Ding, Ding, Ding," the timer on the bathroom sink gave a shrill chime in the empty house. My stomach turned in knots as I reached for the pregnancy test sitting on the counter. Hesitently, I turned over the test; two pink lines stared up at me. Two pink lines means pregnant. Two pink lines means my world is ending. Two pink lines means goodbye senior year, goodbye college, goodbye volleyball scholarship to UCLA, and last but not least, goodbye childhood.

I stared at the test for about another ten minutes before deciding to call the only person who could help me make sense of this situation, my best friend since I was 5, Rosalie.

"Hey bitch, what's up?" Rosalie gave me her standard greeting. I can only imagine her laying on her bed, doing homework or painting her nails; the things normal teenagers are supposed to be doing, not worrying about being pregnant.

"You need to come over right now. We have a major problem, and I don't know if I can hold it together," I said back into the receiver. My voice was shaking as I decided to just tell her the news over the phone, "Rosalie, I am pregnant, and I ne-"

"I will be there in 10 minutes," She hung up the phone before I could even finish telling her everything.

Because I had some time to kill before she got here, I decided to change out of my pajamamas and into some normal clothes. I pulled out yoga pants and the "girlfriend" baseball sweatshirt Edward gave me at the beginning of the season. It's called the girlfriend sweatshirt because all of the guys on the varsity baseball team give their sweatshirts to their girlfriends.

Looking down at the sweatshirt, I realized just how unplanned this was. Edward and I have been dating since freshman year, and everything in our lives was planned out. We would graduate high school at the end of this year, go off to UCLA together, graduate college, find a job, buy a house, and get married; there was no room for any set-backs, especially not a baby. Just as, I felt the tears sting in my eyes as they threatened to run down my face, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran through the house to answer the door. I pulled the door open, and revealed my best friend standing there. She wordlessly grabbed me into a hug before pushing her way inside the house.

"Okay, so did you take the test?" She asked with her hands on her hip in a business-like manner.

"Of course I did; i-i-it came back p-p-positive," I stuttered out as the tears came freely flowing down my face.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry. Let's go upstairs so we can figure out what you are going to do. Have you told Edward yet?" She asked what felt like a million dollar question as she pulled me up the stairs to my room.

"No, I haven't told Edward yet. As soon as I tell him, he is going to break up with me. I can't even blame him because if he stayed with me, it would completely ruin his life. He is supposed to become a doctor and be successful; he can't do that with a baby on the way," I looked down at the floor while talking to Rose.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you know Edward better than that. I can't tell you he will be overjoyed with the news of your pregnancy, but I know he will not leave you just because you are pregnant. I think the sooner you tell him the better," Rose held out the phone to me.

"Rose, I don't know if I can do this. I just can't tell him,"

"Bella, if you don't call Edward then I will," Rose threatened me.

I carefully grabbed my phone before unlocking it and scrolling through the contacts. I stared at his name for an immesurable amount of time before I pressed on the number and the phone began ringing. On the second ring, the boy who I treasured most picked up.

"Hey my baby girl, how are you doing today?"

I gulped before I finally forced myself to say the words I have been dreading to tell him since I saw the test was positive. "Edward, I'm pregnant,"

 **A/N: I know it was a really short chapter, but in the future they will be a lot longer. I just wanted to get a teaser out there to all of you. I posted a link on my bio for you to see various items in Bella's life, and I will continue to update them as the chapters go on! Please follow my story and review! Last but not least, I am looking for an beta, so if you are interested please let me know! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I own nothing.**

 **BPOV**

"Did you take a test?" The words came flying out of Edward's mouth.

"Yes, I wanted to be sure before I told you," I replied, hoping that he will not break up with me and end everything we have. _Well, maybe if you weren't so fucking stupid and got pregnant, you wouldn't be here._

"Alright, I'm coming over,"

"Okay, see you soon," As I was hanging up the phone, I realized that he didn't say his usual goodbye of 'love you to the moon and back, Bells'. I tried not to freak out as I looked at Rosalie.

"Well, the good news is that you got the hardest part over with. I mean at least you told him, and if he hurts you by trying to not take responsibility, I will just have to set his beloved signed baseball collection on fire," Ah, there's my over-protective and scary best friend.

"Rose, I don't even know if I could raise this baby if he isn't here to help me. I don't know what I would do if he left me, " I told her dead seriously.

"Bells, if he leaves you he's a piece of shit. It takes two people to make a fucking baby, and you can bet your ass that if he tries to back out of this one, I will remind him just how much of a part he had in all of this," a knock at the door kept me from replying to Rose's comment. I knew it was Edward, so I took a deep, steadying breath before walking down the stairs to answer the door. I threw the door open and looked up at Edward. He looked as uncomfortable and confused as I felt. Immediately, he shoved his way into my house and gave me a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. My body calmed down at his touch.

"Look Bella, I know you are terrified, and so am I, but I have to know, are you going to keep our baby?" _Our baby._ Those words alone had me throwing out any idea that would prevent me from raising _our baby. Mine and Edward's baby._

"Honestly Edward, I didn't think much past telling you, but yeah, as long as I don't have to do it alone, I would really like to keep the baby. I know this messes everything up for us, but it's a creation made out of love by you and me. I can't do anything but raise it. I'm sorry if that messes up your plans for the future, so I am giving you an out right now. If you don't want the baby, then you are more than free to leave, just please don't be one of those dads who comes in and out of my baby's life. I will not allow that to happen, no matter how much I love you," I was winded and shaking by the end of my speech, but I knew it had to be said. Even though I haven't even met my baby yet, I loved it and I would not let anyone abuse its feelings. Edward looked at me completely stunned for a moment, before shaking it off and responding.

"Bella, oh Bella, I hope you didn't actually think I was going to leave you. I know this is horrible timing. I know that this will be a major life adjustment, but I am just as much at fault as you are, actually I am even more at fault because it is my responsibility to remember the fucking condom. I will be there for this child of ours no matter what. Even if we end up not working out, I will continue to love and cherish this baby, Bella. I promise you that you are not in this alone. I love you and, I know it sounds dumb, but I already love our baby," I felt my eyes tearing as I listened to what he had to say. I threw myself into his arms and took in the comfort that they provided. All of a sudden I had a thought that made me completely stiffen against him.

"Oh fuck, we have to tell our parents," I said to Edward, completely horror-stricken. Edward is the son of a super successful brain surgeon and a famous interior designer. His parents had amazingly high expectations of him, and I wasn't much better off. My dad was a CEO of a company that made boats and my mom was a senior vice president at a bank. Lets just say that our parents expected nothing less than the best from us. They would be horribly disappointed in us.

"Oh, fuck. I don't even know which ones to start with," Edward looked just as panicked as me.

"Alright, well now that I know I don't have to fucking kill Edward, I am going to leave and let you two deal with your parents. That doesn't sound fun at all," My traitor of a best friend so nicely pointed out.

"Thanks for coming over Rose, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. Love you," I hugged her and walked her out to her car before telling her to text me as soon as she got home so I knew she was safe.

"Should I go to the doctor first and make sure that the pregnancy test wasn't a false positive before we even start talking about telling the parents?" I asked Edward as soon as I got back inside from walking Rose out.

"That's probably the best plan, there's no need to freak out the parents without at least double checking,"

"How am I going to go to the doctor without my parents knowing? Don't they get the bill as soon as I go?"

"Well your parents are out of town at the business thing until next week right? I don't know how bills work and stuff but by the time they get home, I think the bill would have already come, so we can just pay it before they see it if its actually a false positive. If you are pregnant, I think we will have more serious problems than the bill. We will figure it out baby girl," He walked over and kissed me soundly on the lips. We deepened the kiss, and before I knew it, his hands were up my shirt, unclasping my bra. I quickly pushed his hands back down and broke the kiss.

"Babe, I would love to, but this is how we got here to begin with, and to be honest, it'd kind of a turn off when I think I might be pregnant," I admitted while trying to right my clothes.

"Yeah sorry, how about you call your girl doctor, and I will make us something for lunch?" Edward was already walking towards the kitchen as I pulled out my cell. I dialed the number for my 'girl' doctor, as Edward so kindly put it, and made my appointment for tomorrow.

"Well I guess in about 24 hours we will know if our life is forever changing," I told him as I sat down at the table and took a bite of the grilled cheese he made. He gave me a sheepish smile before squeezing my hand and taking another bite of his food. I somehow knew that no matter what happened tomorrow, I could get through anything as long as Edward was by my side.

 **A/N: Please review! I am still looking for a beta, so let me know if you are interested. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! Xoxo**

 **BPOV**

"Ms. Swan, the doctor is ready for you," I turned my head to see a small blonde woman in scrubs calling me back to the examination room. I stood up, grasping Edward's hand, and walked through the door. After the nurse went through the normal check up, she went to get Dr. Brandon.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked me as soon as she walked out.

"I'm really nervous that I'm pregnant, Edward. This could change our whole lives, and I know you said that you would be here for me, but I don't want to wind up like one of those girls on '16 and Pregnant' trying to keep everything together. That's not what I want for us or our baby," I looked up at him, hoping to get even the slightest reassurance that everything was going to be okay.

"Oh, baby girl, I know how hard this all is going to be if you actually are pregnant; however, I know that between the two of us, this baby will not have the life of that god awful TV show. I can undoubtedly promise you that," His eyes shined of nothing but love and determination. I took a deep breath, nodding and smiling at him. Dr. Alice Brandon walked in, just as I reached up and kissed his cheek for being the sweetest boy in the world.

"Okay, Bella, it says here in your chart that you think you might be pregnant. Is that correct?" Dr. Brandon asked me with a professional look on her face.

"Yeah, I took an at home pregnancy test that came back positive, but we wanted to be sure it wasn't a false positive before we told anyone about it," I explained.

"Okay, I am just going to take a blood sample from you, and I will let you know the results soon!" She grabbed the needle from the counter, and I had to look away. I hated needles. Edward came up to my side and grabbed my hand. Dr. Brandon took my blood quickly and relatively painlessly.

"Alright Ms. Swan, I am going to expedite these to the lab and we should have our answer within the next couple of minutes. I will give you guys some time, and I'll be back in as soon as I know something," She made her exit from the room.

"Bells, you are shaking. Please calm down, beautiful. I know you are scared but everything is going to be okay," Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I couldn't even talk as I watched the clock. So far she had been gone for three minutes, meaning she would be back soon with the lab results. Exactly two minutes later, Dr. Brandon walked back into the room.

"Okay guys, I have your lab results here. Bella you are pregnant," As soon as she said the words, I began to sob. I looked back at Edward who has a steely look on his face, as if he was trying to keep everything together.

"So based off that reaction, I am going to assume this was an unplanned pregnancy" She went on to hand us brochures, vitamins, and everything I could possibly imagine about baby care. I barely even listened to her as I started to freak out inside. Nothing will be the same. I can't play volleyball anymore, meaning I will have to give up my scholarship to UCLA. I got in based off grades anyways, but I have been playing volleyball since I was in fifth grade. Oh no, college, can I even go to college with a baby. I guess there goes my plans of joining a sorority and now Edward can't be in a fraternity. At least he will be able to play baseball still. I felt myself begin to hyperventilate as I thought of everything that was going to be changing. Eventually, Dr. Brandon was done talking, and she led us back into the main room. I made my next appointment, and walked back to Edward's car in a daze, feeling like a walking zombie.

"Babe, please say something," I begged Edward when we reached my house.

"Bella, I cannot even wrap my head around this right now. This means so much is going to change for us. I can't say anything right now because I don't even know what to say. All I know is that you are keeping that baby, and we are doing this together. I will step up and be here with you along the way. I know that this will be a long road ahead of us, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life," Edward looked down at me with a painfully honest gaze. I looked back at him and smiled. I can't believe I lucked out and got such a great guy who was willing to stand by me throughout this mess.

"Edward, you have no idea how much that means to me. I promise you I will never do anything to hurt this baby. I will try to be the best mom I can be. I want you here by my side, and I hope we can eventually get through this," I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. I decided right then and there to stop crying and feeling helpless. I don't need Edward to continually make me feel better about myself. Yes, this situation sucks, but I am going to pull myself together and be strong.

"I think we should tell our parents as soon as possible. This is a small town, Edward, and the last thing we need is our parents finding out from anyone else but us,"

"Yeah, you're right. I think we should get them all together in one room and tell them all at once. I don't want one side to be left out because they were the last to know,"

"Yeah, that makes the most sense. My parents get home in two days, should we plan on telling them then?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, might as well get it over with,"

We finally got out of the car and walked into the house. I immediately headed towards the kitchen and started to make us some lunch. I was starving, and I knew he probably was too. After whipping up some mac and cheese, I sat down next to him and ate.

"Can you stay with me until my parents get home? I know it's a lot to ask, but I really don't want to be home alone at a time like this," I looked up at him hopefully. I really needed him to be here with me.

"Yeah, but only if you promise we can fool around," He replied back with my favorite smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah baby, we can definitely fool around," I smiled back at him. We fooled around for the rest of the weekend, being irresponsible teenagers until we actually had to grow up.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I own nothing. Sorry it has been so long!**

 **BPOV**

"Hey Mom and Dad, I know you are on vacation, but when you get this message can you please call me back?" I left my parents a voicemail, while holding Edward's hand. Of course they didn't answer, when did they ever have time for me? I promised myself that I would never be the type of parent to leave their kid at home for weeks on end without a call. I, as well as Edward, knew first hand what that felt like, and I never want my child to feel like they are unwanted or unloved.

"Are you hungry?" I directed my attention back to Edward, away from my bad thoughts, and tried to busy myself in the kitchen.

"Yeah, babe, can you make Caesar salad? You know I love that," I nodded and got out all the ingredients to make one of his favorite foods. Edward immediately came up behind me and started to cut the lettuce.

"Okay, so we have to talk about this. I have been trying to let you have your time to process, but if we are going to tell our parents, we need to have a plan," Edward stopped cutting and looked at me straight on. I knew this was coming; it wasn't his personality to just sit back and let things happen without a game plan.

"Yeah, I know we need to have a serious talk about this. How about you get out plates, silverware, and drinks for us, and I will finish making the food. We can talk over lunch?" I asked, hoping to push off the conversation for just a little while longer. I knew we eventually had to talk about it, but I was in no hurry to hear about how our lives had to drastically change.

"Yeah, sounds good," Edward grabbed the materials and started to set the table. As soon as I was done with the salad, I walked over and joined him at my huge kitchen table. I dished out the food and sat down.

"Okay, so I think before we tell the parents, we need to have everything planned out. We may be teenagers and completely messing up our future right now, but the last thing I want is for them to think we are going to be unable to provide for this baby," Edward said. I looked into his eyes, and liked what I saw. He was really doing this with me; he wasn't going to leave or make me tell the parents by myself. He really loves me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, so I think the most important thing is to stress that we are still going to go to college. Obviously, I won't be able to play volleyball anymore because I will have to take too much time off; however, you can still play baseball," I got up and grabbed a pen and paper to make a list of the major points we needed to hit on in the conversation with our parents. Also, I wanted a written list of all the things we were promising ourselves, that way we couldn't back out later when things got too hard.

"I'll still play baseball, if that's okay with you. Not only will it help with the cost of schooling, it will show our parents that we still have our goals. I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. I am so sorry you have to give up the sport you have played your whole life. You finally got the scholarship of a lifetime, and now you have to give it up. I understand if you want me to give up baseball," Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. I would never make him give up anything, let alone the sport he loves.

"Absolutely not! You are not giving up baseball; you worked way to hard to get this scholarship, and there's not actual reason why you couldn't play. You are taking the scholarship end of story," I felt my temper rising at the thought of him giving something up because of me.

"Aright, only if you are sure. Now, we both have trust funds, so there's not really a reason we should ever be worried about money. Unless, they get our grandparents to cut us off, there's no reason why we would ever need to deal with money,"

"Oh my God, Edward, do you think they will cut us off? I mean I know they will be mad at us, but do you really think they will take away our trust funds? We will have no way to take care of the baby then, let alone pay for college now that I lost my scholarship!" I was boarderline hyperventilating now; I don't know what I would do if I couldn't go to college. I would never be able to become the business woman I wanted to be.

"No, I don't think that would happen. Our parents love us, even if they have bad ways of showing it. They wouldn't do anything to harm our future, especially if they know we are taking full responsibility for our actions. It would be way different if we decided to not go to college and live off our families for the rest of our lives. We are going to do this the right way," Edward dropped a kiss to my forehead and wrote down 'baseball scholarship' on the notepad.

"So this may be really early, but I have to know," I hesitated as Edward nodded at me to continue, "how are we going to live? I mean we can't have the baby split up between two houses, and I am going to have the baby senior year. I really don't want the baby to grow up without their dad in their lives all the time," I looked down at my hands. I couldn't see his face when he finally realized how hugely this was going to affect out lives. He lifted my chin up and looked directly into my eyes.

"It's not too early to be thinking about this. We have a lot of growing up to do in not a lot of time. I don't want to be separated from my child either, even if it's for the shortest of time. College will be no worries because I was already planning on asking you to share an apartment with me before the whole baby situation even happened," He gave me his beautiful smirk, "This just makes us have to move in together earlier. I guess we would have to figure it out with our parents. If they won't let us live together at one of their houses, I guess we can just rent an apartment until we go off to school," I smiled a 100 watt smile and jumped into his lap. He always knew exactly what to say to me. I peppered his face with kisses before finally kissing him on the lips.

"I love you so much, Babe. I don't know what I would do without you," I told him as I continued to kiss him down his neck.

"I love you too, sweet girl. You'll never have to find out what life is like without me; I will always be here for you. I promise." He tilted his head back to give me more access to his neck. Before either of us knew it, I was straddling his lap, and he was pushing my shirt up. I pulled his mouth into a searing kiss, claiming his lips as my own. I broke off the kiss long enough for us to get each other's shirts off. I pulled down his shorts, as he ripped off mine. Before I knew it, we were showing each other just how much we loved one another. It was the perfect ending to an imperfect day.

That night, I fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, thinking about how much I loved him.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
